During a court proceeding such as a deposition, hearing, trial or other proceeding, court reporters transcribe the words spoken into court transcripts. Often times during court proceedings, various exhibits, such as documents, pictures, maps, charts, or the like, are used or referred to.
A court reporter may provide an electronic version of the transcript of the court proceedings to a customer, such as an attorney. But delivery of the exhibits with the electronic version is difficult to coordinate. For example, a court reporter may email the electronic version of the transcript to the attorney. But the exhibits associated with the transcript must be mailed with a paper version of the transcript. Methods of delivery other than email and/or postal mail are of course contemplated and generally known in the art.
Alternative to mailing a paper copy of the exhibits with the paper version of the transcript, a court reporter may scan the exhibits onto a medium, such as a CDROM, and deliver the scanned version to the attorney along with the transcript. However, there is no appreciable coordination between the electronic version of the transcript and the electronic version of the exhibits.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.